101universefandomcom-20200214-history
MooShu
MooShu is a world in the Spiral. It is a member of the Council of Light, and one of the "Great Powers of the Spiral". A land of scenic mountains, bamboo forests, and serene skies, MooShu is considered one of the most influential and beautiful worlds in the Spiral. The land is governed by the Imperial Emperor Yoshihito, who was put in a deep sleep by Malistaire Drake when he was refused the Spiral Key to Dragonspyre. During his sleep, war and unrest broke out in MooShu, requiring the intervention of The Wizard, who stopped the war and brought peace to the world once again. History The First Empire of MooShu When dragons lived on MooShu, Emperor Ping formed the First Empire of MooShu using the power of a dragon. A precedent was set that all future Emperors of MooShu would wield dragon magic, and would call themselves "Descendants of the Dragon". Emperor Suong's rule For thousands of years, MooShu thrived in a period that many claimed to be one of greatest in the world's history. During the rule of Emperor Suong, the people of MooShu began to develop magic for commoners, when magic would usually be strictly reserved to government officials. The longtime peace led to many new ideas and art. MooShu rediscovered the Spiral and re-established trade relationships with other worlds. Treaties between these worlds emphasized MooShu's spirit of friendship and cooperation. Khitan and Manju Rule However, the treaties angered some of the warlords of MooShu. The small clans of Khitan and Manju mastered the magic of the Spiral, and with their combined power stormed the Jade Palace and imprisoned Emperor Suong. Their rule on the people of MooShu was hard and cruel, and people relied on the teachings of Moodha from pious monks to get them through life. War of the Clans Other than the Khitan and Manji, three neighboring and warring clans began to learn magic on their own and rose to power, weakening the political power of the Emperor at that time. The three clans were so powerful, that they controlled much of MooShu. Post-War After the war between the three clans died down, the newfound peace led to officials having to study an ever-growing library of books and scrolls in order to find a way to stop such a war from happening again. The philosopher Kyung Fyuzi came up with a code of honor that Emperors would therefore only appoint officials based on hard work and merit. Emperor MooShu's rule Utilizing the people's distaste for the corrupt clan leaders that were running the world into the ground, MooShu, an official from the government, rose up and seized power from the Khitan and Manji, with help from the Samoorai of the three clans and the monks of Moodha. The Samoorai also freed Emperor Suong, who had still been imprisoned at the Jade Palace. MooShu took on the name of Heiji MooShu after one of the Samoorai, and restored the philosophy of Kyung Fyuzi. He also opened the Spiral to only the most worthy. Emperor Yoshihito's rule Years later, Emperor Yoshihito, the "offspring of the Sun", came to power in MooShu. Emperor Yoshihito made MooShu a founding member of the Council of Light, alongside many other other worlds. When Sylvia Drake unexpectedly died, Emperor Yoshihito sent his apprentice Moolinda Wu to take her place as professor of the School of Life at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts in Wizard City. Yoshihito had previously been offered to teach at Ravenwood several times, but always declined. Sometime after, Malistaire Drake came to MooShu and demanded the Spiral Key to Dragonspyre from the Emperor. After the Emperor refused, Malistaire put him into a deep sleep, which lasted for a long while. During his sleep, evil men rose in power and influence, seeking to take control of MooShu in the absence of an Emperor. They brought strife to the land, destroying villages and killing many. When The Wizard arrived in MooShu to come to the aid of Emperor Yoshihito, they weren't allowed to enter the Jade Palace to see him. In order to see the Emperor, they had to pass the tests of Mind, Body, and Spirit, which only Yoshihito himself had completed. Locations Jade Palace The Jade Palace is the commons area of MooShu. While the actual palace is in the far north, the name "Jade Palace" encompasses the whole area. Ancient Burial Grounds The Ancient Burial Grounds is a large area where thousands of ancient residents of MooShu are buried. Cave of Solitude The Cave of Solitude is a large open cave situated near Shoshun Village. Shirataki Temple Shiritaki Temple is a large temple built into the side of the Cave of Solitude. The Air Shrine, Earth Shrine, Fire Shrine, River Shrine, and Spirit Shrine are all located here. Crimson Fields The Crimson Fields are the site of a deadly ancient battle. Many of the weapons from the battle are still present. Hametsu Village Hametsu Village is a large village between the Shirataki Temple and the Cave of Solitude. It suffered a devastating attack by the warlord Katsumori that left many dead and the village destroyed. Kishibe Village Kishibe Village is a highly spiritual village connected to Shoshun Village. The Shrine of the Body, Shrine of the Mind, and Shrine of the Spirit are all located here. Shoshun Village Shoshun Village is a small village that contains the healing waters of MooShu, where the monks tend. Tatakai Outpost Tatakai Outpost is an open land that was once a outpost for the soliders of the warlord Katsumori. Village of Sorrow The Village of Sorrow is another spiritual place filled with both good and evil spirits. Yoshihito Temple Yoshihiti Temple is a large temple dedicated to Moodha, situated on top of a lake. It is the crossroads between the Jade Palace, Ancient Burial Grounds, Village of Sorrow, and the Tree of Life. Tree of Life Tree of Life is the name given to the area where the Tree of Life can be found. A Spirit World Portal was accessed here when The Wizard went to fight the Death Oni. Category:Worlds Category:MooShu Category:Council of Light-aligned worlds